Medical tubular assemblies are known including an insertion tube of a flexible endoscope (such as a colonoscope). The distal end portion of the polymeric insertion tube is endoscopically insertable within a patient. The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. Medical devices, such as a medical snare or a medical grasper, are part of an endoscopic system and are insertable into the working channel(s) of the insertion tube of the endoscope and are translatable to extend from the distal end portion for medical treatment.
Superelastic components, such as a superelastic wire, are known.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical tubular assemblies.